warriorcatsfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Collab series:The camp
"Where is Nettleflight?"Heatherpelt asked Fallenjay.-fallenjay "I have no clue and why are you so worried?"Fallenjay asked-Fallenjay " I have a bad feeling somethings going to happen." relied Heatherpelt -Fallenjay Ripplepelt walked by. —Crystal "Hi Ripplepelt do you know where Nettleflight is?"Heatherpelt asked-Fallenjay "He's at the Moonpool with Sweetleaf." Ripplepelt answered. —Crystal "I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen and I don't know what it is!"Heatherpelt replied.-Fallenjay "I think you have bees in your brain."Fallenjay chuckled. -Fallenjay "If something bad is going to happen we need our deputy and medicine cat!"Heatherpelt panicked.-Fallenjay "We have our medicine cat apprentice and leader." Ripplepelt mewed calmly. —Crystal "Yes but I have a feeling it's Nettleflight we need."Heatherpelt sighed.-Fallenjay Darkheart padded along. "So, what's up? Why's Heatherpelt so exasperated?" He asked. -Sunny Ripplepelt glanced at Darkheart. "Heatherpelt's worried." She said. —Crystal "She not worried she's crazy"Fallenjay snickered. -Fallenjay Heatherpelt glared at Fallenjay-Fallenjay "Uh sure" Darkheart said. -Sunny "How do you know that Heatherpelt's crazy?" Ripplepelt hissed. —Crystal Fallenjay walks away-Fallenjay Ripplepelt glared at Fallenjay. "Come back here!" She yowled. —Crystal "Fallenjay is probably right.I'm just worried because of the traces of Flameclan scent on our territory"Heatherpelt shrugged-Fallenjay Blossomflight walked by grumbiling.-Luna "What's the matter Blossomflight?"Heatherpelt asked. -Fallenjay Fallenjay walks back. -Fallenjay "Stop worrying. I'm so glad I'm not a she-cat."Fallenjay joked.-Fallenjay "Nettleflight and Sweetleaf are keeping secrets from me! I mean my mate and my best friend!" Blossomflower said.-Luna "where did Nettleflight go? we were supposed to be training!" said Dapplepaw.-Luna Sweetflower came by and gazed at Dapplepaw. "He's at the moonpool with Sweetleaf." She mewed. —Crystal Ripplepelt said "Fallenjay is the one who—" (FlameClan patrol attacks) (hey crystal? will you reply to the Moonpool?) Blossomflower hissed "We have no time for blaming Ripplepelt! We have to fight!"-Luna Ripplepelt yowled and leaped at a ginger tabby. She raked the ginger tabby back. The ginger tabby screeched and lashed back. Ripplepelt thrust out her head and bit his neck. The tabby yowled and fled. —Crystal Blossomflower looked at a tom and spang at him.The black tom ran back to his camp."yeah!" she shouted. - Luna Ripplepelt saw the flameclan leader attacking Silverpaw. "NO! NOT THE MEDICINE CAT!!" —Ç‰ÁÍˇÅÒ Blosomflower ran over.and slashed the leader's muzzle."NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE hurts my sibling!" she shouted.-Luna "I told you something bad was going to happen!"Heatherpelt shouted well raking her claws along a white toms belly. -Fallenjay Blossomflower runs into the warriors den."Why is this a bad day for me?!?!?"-Luna Ripplepelt looked at Silverpaw. A deep cut on the neck pulsed angrily. "No, no no." She whispered. (Silverpaw dies??? Need some drama. Also, he's my cat). —Crystal Silverpaw's vision was blurry. He felt Ripplepelt trying to help him. "No..." He rasped through his torn throat. "Use.. use dock." —Crystal "I'll go grab the dock!what does it look like?"Heatherpelt asked. -Fallenjay "I know what it looks like I'll get it you keep fighting." Fallenjay told Heatherpelt.-Fallenjay "At least we know Fallenjay is good to have around once in a while." Heatherpelt joked but Fallenjay had already left.- Fallenjay "Where is Ravenfoot!" Heatherpelt screamed in terror.-Fallenjay Shadepetal ran around. Then she saw Silverpaw. "WHO DID THIS?!" She yowled. -Snowy Ripplepelt curled her lip. "Swiftstar!" She snarled. Suddenly, she saw Swiftstar running towards Ripplepelt, the ginger fur bristling (thought the leader needed a pelt color and a name). ~Crystal Gingerstar Hissed at Swiftstar. "You might be a leader like I am, but that doesn't make you any less of a traitor!' she shouted. Sh ran and clawed Swiftstar's muzzle.-Luna Silverpaw's breath was getting shallower and shallower. "It's all because of Sweetleaf and Nettleflight!" Ripplepelt wailed. —Crystal "I'm Sorry." Silverpaw whispered. He saw nothing but a blur and the yowls were getting fainter and fainter. Then with one last jerk, Silverpaw knew no more. (K, this is getting dramatic and Silvers now dead.)—Crystal "This has been a sad day for all of us. I Think we give them the victory." Shinespirit whispered to Ripplepelt. Ripplepelt dipped her head. "This isn't over, yet." She said. "Even with one death, we'll still fight!" —Crystal Shinesprit looked across the border, where gingerstar lay."She -SHe lost a life!" She shouted. only Gingerstar's body lay there.She had lost her last 4 lives.-Luna Sweetleaf ran through the clearing, and saw her best friend and apprentice, dead."NO!" she wailed."Nettleflight!'' she called.-Luna(their dreams are over, if you want them too)'' Nettleflight wailed. "It's my fault!" He buried his nose into Silverpaw and Gingerstar's fur. "This is useless. We have to leave our territory." —Crystal Echoberry ran towards Nettleflight, glistening with red. "He's right" - Minty "Nettleflight!" shouted Blossomflower. "I'm sorry!" she said with a tear. Sweetleaf looked at him."we need to go back to the Moonpool.To get your lives, nettleflight." -Luna "No, I'm sorry." Nettleflight whispered. "Silverpaw's dead because of me." He looked at Sweetleaf. "Until the battle's over, Sweetleaf." He said. —Crystal I'll find a new apprentice! she said her eyes clouded with grief.-Luna Echoberry sighed. "Gingerstar and Silverpaw's dead. I thought Ripplepelt said they would protect us before the battle!" -Mintleaf "I never knew!" Ripplepelt snarled. —Crystal Nettleflight closed his eyes. "I will announce the new IceClan deputy." Nettleflight looked at... (Who should be the new deputy? Not blossom, cause she's already his mate) —Crystal (I say,Heatherpelt ot Shinespirit.)-Luna Echoberry dropped her gaze. Then she looked up. -Minty Ripplepelt clawed away a leaping tabby tom. —Crystal "Okay, everyone stay calm even though we lost two of our dearest friends and family we are still a clan!We will not let Flameclan win and they will pay for what they have done! No matter what they do to us we will follow the warrior code and live the way we should! We must be strong! We are strong because we are a clan!" Heatherpelt says. -Fallenjay Suddenly a familiar pelt streaked past.-Fallenjay "Ravenfoot!"Heatherpelt squealed with delight. "I'm so glad your safe!"Heatherpelt rubs muzzles with Ravenfoot.-Fallenjay "Yes I was here the whole time!"Ravenfoot answered.-Fallenjay Shinespirit looked at Nettleflight. "Who will be the deputy/?" she asked.-Luna Heatherpelt hung her head as she looked at her old leaders body.-Fallenjay Nettleflight closed his eyes, and said "Shinespirit, would you be my deputy?" "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 05:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Ripplepelt gaped at Nettleflight. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 17:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Warriors Collab